


Why do you do that?

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Cute, Feelings of guilt, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He means well tho, Healing, Hugs are awesome, Kissing, Luciel is a dork, Lucile is being a bit of an idiot, M/M, MC and Jumin are rich and a little boring tbh, Omg it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, Past Abuse, Rika is missing, Saeran needs love, Seven goes from cuddly to sexy beast in 0.2 seconds., Seven you kinky little shit ;), So theres smut now, Tags changed, V is alive, Yoosung and Luciel thought they were being sneaky, Yoosung is a sweetie, Zen has a lot of love to give, Zen is an Angel, Zen kinda needs love too, angry kitten Saeran, canonish, enjoy, how to tag, its all good, its cool lets all sin together, lets all sin together lol, only slightly deviating? maybe, smut soon, some angst but only a teeny bit, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for sevens name, they really weren't, zen sweetie what are you doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: Saeran has been in the hospital for two years. Now, it is finally time for Luciel to take him home. Can he adjust to living with his brother and leading a normal life? Well, as normal as one can surrounded by the RFA members, anyway.Will any of them even trust him after all that happened? And why does Zen keep texting him with random selfies at like 3 am in the morning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. It's been a while. 
> 
> So, my muse ran away from me sometime in September and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get it back. So, if you're here for Dragon Age stuff I am so sorry, I did try but I seem to be totally blocked there :(
> 
> So, I figured, lets be proactive and write for a different fandom and see if that helps me write easier. 
> 
> Suprise! it has sooooo, if you like Mystic Messenger. Carry on. If not, I will go back to DA when this story is done.
> 
> I don't think this will bee too long of a story for what I have planned. 
> 
> Maybe 3 chapters or so? We shall see how it goes eh?
> 
> HUGS FOR ALL!

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Saeran inhaled deeply, held it for three seconds then exhaled slowly for four.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Pressing the pads of each finger against the pad of his thumb in his right hand repeatedly in succession, Saeran sat on the hospital bed that had belonged to him since he was admitted almost two years ago.

He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall to the left. It was almost noon. Saeyoung would be arriving soon.

“Time to go home, I guess.” He said to no one but himself and the four walls.

_Home._

Now, that felt all sorts of weird to say.

After all, he’d never been to Saeyoung’s bunker before. It was odd that he’d even started referring to it as home at all, to be honest. Saeran wondered when that even happened. It was probably Saeyoung’s fault.

His brother had told Saeran so many times that he would take him ‘home’ as soon as he was better, that the suggestion was already deeply ingrained in his mind. Enough times at least for Saeran himself to refer to it as home too.

Well, no surprise there. If ever there was anyone susceptible to brainwashing it was Saeran.

Just as the thought popped into his head, Saeran quickly (almost out of habit now) mentally chided himself.

_No….that was not my fault. I am not weak. That wasn’t my fault._

He repeated the phrase in his mind like a mantra. A year of therapy, learning coping techniques and talking out his problems with his brother and various Doctors had all come down to those three sentences in the end.

It was not his fault. He was not weak. Nothing of what happened was his fault.

And yet, no amount of anyone telling him that, (or he himself telling himself that) made him believe it in the end. In any case, as along as the Doctors thought he understood it enough to let him leave was all that mattered. It wasn’t that it was a horrible hospital. Not by a longshot. Saeyoung had made sure that his brother was treated at the best hospital in the whole of South Korea. But, it was what it was.

Suffocating.

At least for the past few months when he could safely say that he felt more like himself than he had done in….well, forever.

_Knock, knock._

The door opened to reveal a widely grinning Saeyoung and…Oh God.

“Are you serious? You came to pick me up dressed as a…What are you even meant to be? a hooker? Really, Saeyoung?”

“Escort, actually. And yeah, sorry.” Saeyoung rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I was gathering Intel and well, you know how it is….”  

“Intel on what? Ugh, you know what.” Saeran stood and grabbed his duffle bag filled with the few belongings he’d accumulated in the past two years. “Nevermind. Let’s go.”

The sooner they got in the car the sooner all this would be over with.  At the very least, the anxiety Saeran had been feeling all morning about going to live with his brother was somewhat lessened.

This experience promised to be interesting. Interesting was better than the mind numbing boredom of the past year or so.

_Small blessings I guess._

************************************

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

The WHOLE RFA….

All of them….

That was what was waiting at the bunker for the brothers when they arrived. Each and every fucking member….

The living room had been decorated with balloons, confetti and a huge banner that read.

**WELCOME HOME SAERAN!**

It had taken all of Saeran’s control not to run away screaming as soon as he walked in and Yoosung run up to him yelling “Surprise!!!!!” at the top his lungs. And, Jesus could that blond bundle of energy yell loudly...

Saeyoung, immediately told the young blond off, who then proceeded to immediately waffle on about how sorry he was.

Saeran shook his head at the memory.  Now he sat on the couch, tap-tapping away on his fingers and anxiously bouncing his leg up and down whilst Jumin (of all people) made inconsequential small talk about God knows what.

_Fucking Saeyoung…..He’s meant to be a genius. On what fucking planet is this a good idea?_

“Ah. I believe my wife wishes to speak to me. Excuse me.”

“Hm?” Saeran was startled out of his reverie by Jumin’s change in tone. “Ah Okay.”

Jumin nodded and walked to where MC stood speaking with Saeyoung and Yoosung by the food table. Briefly, Saeran met MC’s eyes and she quickly looked away. He could tell easily that she was still scared of him. No amount of trying to ‘play at being one big happy family’ was ever going to erase the fact that he had kidnapped her and then tried to take her again by force. It was probably for the best that she was still wary of him, but he couldn’t ignore that that truth hurt him a little. He had expected it, of course, but he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t wish things were different.

God, he wished he was anywhere but here right now. Everywhere he looked all he saw were people that he’d hurt in one way or another. People that until not too long ago, he hated with all that he was. People he’d wanted to inflict pain on. Kill, even.

Hell, he would have killed V if fate hadn’t intervened and made the gun misfire. Saeran pulled the trigger. That the gun had not fired didn’t take away the intent with which he pointed that gun at V with.

He had pulled the trigger.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap….._

Searan’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel the panic building up in his chest…

He had pulled the trigger…..

_It wasn’t my fault. Nothing that happened was my fault._

But…He pulled the trigger….

_Tap, tap, ta…_

It took him a second to realise that he’d stopped tapping his fingers against this thumb. The next thing he realised was that long slender fingers were covering his own. His gaze travelled up the porcelain like skin of the hand that was gently covering his, up along the arm until he was finally met with garnet coloured eyes.

“Hey.” Zen said, softly. “Wanna come grab a beer with me in the kitchen?”

“What?” the word, said too loud and too abruptly, escaped Saeran before he even had a chance to think.

“I said.” Zen released Saeran’s hand and smiled kindly. “Do you want to come with me to the kitchen and grab a beer?”

“I can’t drink...the Meds.” Saeran blinked.

_What is even happening here?_

“Well. Then come with me anyway whilst I grab one for myself and a Coke for you.”

“I don’t like Coke.”

“Ok, Saeran.” Zen, sighed and stood slowly. “Let me try this a different way. You look like you need to get away from here for a bit. What I’m really asking is if you want an excuse to do that.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going to the kitchen. If that’s what you need, feel free to follow me.”

With that said, Zen winked gave Saeran his best smile (albeit less kind and more mischievous) and started to walk away.

…. Saeran followed.

***************

Truth be told Zen was still a little nervous around the younger Choi brother. It was common knowledge within the RFA now that Saeran had tried to kill V. During Saeran’s treatment everyone in the group had visited the hospital at some point to take part in some of the sessions. Something about building trust and showing Saeran that they were nothing like what Rika had made him believe.

It was during those sessions that Zen had come to care about the wellbeing of the younger Choi brother.

Even after all that had happened. Behind the anxiety, the brainwashing, the harsh words Saeran threw at all of them in the early days, there was something…familiar.

Maybe familiar wasn’t the right word. Zen couldn’t quite put his finger on, but whatever it was Zen found he could empathise with the younger man nevertheless.

As he drank his beer right out of the can, long white hair resting over his shoulder and standing silently next to Saeran he chanced a look to his left.

Saeran looked nothing like he had in the early days when Saeyoung had taken him away from Rika’s clutches. His once white and pink tipped hair was gone, replaced by the same shade of red as his brothers. His hair was longer, yet still kept a similar style as when they’d first met. Saeran was no longer sickly pale and painfully skinny. All in all, he looked almost the spitting imapge of Saeyoung except for those (admittedly stunning) green eyes.

Zen chuckled as he thought to himself that it was probably a good thing that Saeran did not dress at all like the older twin.

“What’s funny?” Saeran asked, just as he started that tap-tappy thing he did with his fingers.

“Ah nothing. I was just thinking it’s a good thing you don’t dress like Saeyoung. He may be a genius hacker but the guy has no fashion sense at all.” Zen chuckled again and was surprised to hear the briefest of chuckles leave the redhead.

“Did you know he came to pick me up dressed like a hooker. We had to stop at a gas station on the way here so he could go change back into his clothes. He shouldn’t have bothered. He looked better as a hooker. He really can’t dress for shit.”

Zen’s eyes widened.

Was that a joke? Did Saeran just…

Saeran looked down at the glass of juice he’d been drinking and a tiny, almost imperceptible smirk graced his lips.

“Oh my God!” Zen laughed. “You’re joking, right?”

Saeran smirked broader now.

“Nope.”

Zen’s laugh died into a chuckle.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or messing with me right now.” Zen finished off his beer and threw it in the trash can.

Saeran shrugged and put his glass in the sink.

“Whatever. Do you think I can go to my room yet, or would that piss the others off?”

Zen’s heart suddenly felt a little tight. Whatever else, Saeran had been through a lot and having what basically amounted to acquaintances at best, surrounding him on his first day back from being institutionalised had to be really hard for the young man to deal with. All things considered, Zen thought Saeran had done brilliantly.

“Go. I’ll make your excuses for you.”

“Really?” Saeran asked, his expression lighting up a little.

“Really.” Zen smiled. “You should probably go now before Saeyoung comes looking for you though.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh and Saeran.I’m glad you’re here with us now. I…ah.” Zen scratched his head, looking down at his feet seeming a little embarrassed. “I think you’re strong and brave and I’m…uh…Proud of you. I wanted you to know that.”

Saeran blinked stupidly.

“Um. Okay.” Saeran said, almost no expression on his face and left the kitchen.

What. The. Fuck. Had he just said?

“Way to make yourself look like a sentimental idiot, Hyun. Shit, that was cheesy…yeah it was cheesy. Fuck.”

Zen sighed.

_Well, better go tell Saeyoung the guest of honour went to lay down for a little while._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has impulse control problems and someone is being a little bit of a dick tbh, but he means well :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realised that for what I want to do three chapters is going to be cutting it a little short so I upped it to five for now.   
> Also, hey look at that my muse returned at full force and I cant stop writing now.. Wheeeeee.  
> Also, I should probably mention that if anyone is trying to talk to me on tumblr I kinda forgot my password and cant recover it cos I used an old defunct email I cant even remember for it.... soooo yeah. I am not ignoring you, i am not there :( I shall let you all know when I get my new tumblr set up :D 
> 
> Okay now, ONWARDS!

There had been a lot of things Saeran had been called in his life. Brave and strong was definitely not one he’d heard before. He was still somewhat shocked. Actually, he was completely dumbfounded. As he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and going over and over Zen’s words in his mind he couldn’t for the life of him get his head around it.

He’d been called useless, a waste of space, the reason why someone’s life was ruined, ugly, disgusting….

But never brave.

Never _strong._

What the hell had Zen meant?

It wasn’t like they were particularly close. Shit, they were barely more than strangers really. Ok, that wasn’t true. They had been enemies once. That in itself made their connection automatically more than mere strangers.

Wait, did Zen see him as a friend?

No, that was crazy. Then again, Saeran was crazy.

_No. I am not crazy. Nothing of what happened was my fault. I am not weak. I am not at fault._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…._

Saeran grabbed the new cell phone his brother had given him from the bedside table and pressed the button at the bottom of the screen. The brightness made him squint momentarily before his eyes adjusted. The display read 5:10 am.

He’d been laying awake thinking about Zen and his words for over ten hours.

_Jesus. Ten fucking hours._

Saeran rolled onto his side, keeping hold of the phone and decided to take a look and see if his brother at least had the good sense to install some games on this pointless device. It wasn’t as if he had any friends that were going to text or call him anyway. Just then, he noticed a number 6 in a red circle next to his messages app. Was the phone on silent? How did he not even hear the alerts?

_Whatever._

He figured it was probably one of those promotional texts that ask if you want to upgrade the phone contract or something. Still, he might as well delete them.

He was not prepared for what he found instead.

**Zen 3:05am** \- Hey, look sorry if I overstepped earlier. I have a habit of saying too much sometimes.

**Zen 3:05am** – Anyway Saeyoung gave me your number before. I hope it’s ok I texted you.

**Zen 3:06am** – Oh God! Did I wake you? You’re probably sleeping. I’m so sorry!

**Zen 3:07am** – Ok one last thing! If you ever wanna grab lunch or hang out or whatever text me!

**Zen 3:08am** – Or call! Calling is good too. No pressure though!

**Zen 3:09am** – Ok last one! I promise! Goodnight! :D *image attatched*

Staring back at him was a photo of Zen. Smiling happily, winking and holding his hand to the side of his face in what can only be called the universal unofficial sign language for ‘call me’.

Saeran blinked once.

Then twice….

Then three times…..

_What the hell?_

*********************

Zen tried unsuccessfully to go to sleep. What the actual fuck had he been thinking? He should have stopped at the first text. Well, maybe the first text and a selfie. His face did have healing properties after all. But still….

Damn his impulse control problems. All he wanted to do was offer an apology for _maybe_ overstepping. Instead, he’d ended up asking Saeran if he wanted to hang out. Then… THEN practically begged him to call him back.

He asked a guy…who’s dealing with all kinds of issues (one of which was obviously social anxiety)… to _call._

“Oh God…” Zen whispered as he pressed his entire face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment.

_Ping._

Zen grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. It was probably from his agent about the new role he’d been offered recently. He groaned when he realised it was already 8:15 am and hadn’t slept at all last night. Thankfully, he didn’t have any work today, so there was that at least.

“Oh.”

**Saeran 8:14am** – I like hamburgers.

Zen’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Wait. Was this Saerans way of accepting his invitation for lunch? Without another thought Zen responded.

**Zen 8:16am** – Does that mean you wanna go out to lunch with me and hang out?

Zen fidgeted whilst he saw the little notification that indicated the other person was typing out a message. Then it stopped for a few seconds. Then it started up again. Then it stopped again…

_Okay so he’s either typing out an essay or he keeps writing and deleting the message._

It took a full (agonizing) ten minutes for a reply to finally appear on the screen.

**Saeran 8:17am** – I don’t want to go out.

Zen’s heart dropped in his chest. So Saeran didn’t want to hang out with him. And wait, why was Zen even so disappointed about that?

_Oh he’s typing another message._

**Saeran 8:18am** – But I can eat hamburger here.

Zen chuckled. Jesus it was like trying to pry candy away from a kid with this one.

**Zen 8:19am** – How about I bring you a hamburger and we can hang out in your room?

**Zen 8:19am** – You can say no, by the way.  Seriously no pressure.

Five minutes passed with not even an indication that Saeran was typing back. Then ten. At half an hour Zen finally accepted he pushed far too hard and decided to go take a shower. He felt like absolute shit. What was he doing? Seriously. What was it about Saeran that made Zen _want_ to get to know him more and stir up all sorts of protective feelings for him. Saeran didn’t need protecting after all. He was a strong man in his own right, who’d dealt with all sorts of shit and still came out whole on the other side. A little worse for wear, admittedly, but whole nevertheless.

For fucks sake, Zen had never even felt that way about even Yoosung whose whole entire aura, if we’re being honest here, just screams ‘I am a poor defenceless puppy! Someone take care of me, please!’

Zen undressed and stepped into the shower, turning the lever just over half way. The warm water (steadily heating up now) ran over his entire body, drenching his long hair that stuck to his back as it became wet. Zen carded his fingers through it, pushing it back and away from his face until his hands rest at the nape of his neck.

Maybe, he should just forget all about it and look at his own beutiufl face in the mirror for a while. That always cheered him up.

And yet, the image that kept coming back into his mind was not his own face, but that of a redheaded man, with strikingly beautiful mint-green eyes and a smirk on plush lips…

_Well fuck…I’m in trouble_.

*****************

Saeran couldn’t answer. He didn’t have a clue what he wanted to say. Why did Zen even want to hang out with him. Why was he bending over backwards just to accommodate a guy that had tried to kill one of his closest friends? Obviously Zen must have some agenda but Saeran couldn’t figure out what that was no matter how hard he tried.

The redhead’s anxiety was cranked right up to the max at the moment. He hated this. No that wasn’t true. He wanted to get to know Zen better, too. Of all the RFA members that had gone for the sessions in the hospital with him, Zen was the only one that didn’t look like he was there out of pity.

Not once had the young actor looked at him in that way that made his skin crawl like the others had. Well, to be fair Jumin never looked at him with pity either, but then Jumin never once went to visit him in the hospital either. Not out of those sessions that his doctors insisted on, anyway. Zen on the other hand had visited him maybe six times in those two years for no other reason than to say ‘Hi’ apparently.

The actor never stayed long, and honestly they never really talked much outside of common pleasantries. But the fact that he had made the effort…that meant something, right?

“Ugh!”

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Deep breath in for three seconds. Out for four.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Deep breath again.

Slowly the anxiety lessened. At least until the door opened wide.

“Good morning, Sunshine!” Saeyoung barged in carrying a tray of what could only be breakfast. “I come bearing sustenance for the Princess locked in the tower!”

“Fuck off.” Saeran said, but sat up anyway and extended his arms to take the tray.

“Well, that isn’t very nice, now is it? Your loving brother just woke up super-duper early to make you a lovely breakfast on your first morning home, and you tell me to ‘fuck off’? You wound me.” He teased.

Saeran glared at him. His expression deadpan as he took the tray out of his brothers hands and placed it on his own lap, moving the phone to the bedside unit.

Bad move.

“Ooooooo. What’s this? The Princess has a message from the Prince.”

Saeyoung all but snatched the phone from the unit and proceeded to read all the messages Zen sent.

“Give it back, Saeyoung!” Saeran yelled, almost flinging the tray of food off his lap as he stretched an arm up “Now!”

Saeyoung grinned.

“Only if you thank me for making you breakfast.”

Saeran practically growled.

“Thank _Yoosung_ for my breakfast for me.”

“Wait. How did you know it was Yoosung?” Saeyoung’s grin vanished in less than 0.2 seconds.

“I have a shit load of diagnosed mental issues, Sayoung but not one of them is classified as stupidity. Did you really think I didn’t know you and Yoosung were together? He really needs to learn to mask his expression more. He pretty much screams ‘I love you, Seven! Fuck me now!’ every time you two are together.”

“Oh my God.” Came a little squeak from just outside the bedroom door.

“Well. That’s one way to let the cat out of the bag, I guess. ” Saeyoung scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Ah, Yoosung, you might as well come out now.”

“No…”

Saeran suddenly felt terrible.

Yoosung was a good guy, he hadn’t meant to humiliate him like that. Especially after all Yoosung had done for him in the past two years. Just because it had only been because Saeran was Saeyoung’s brother, didn’t mean that Saeran didn’t appreciate it.

“Yoosung, I’m sorry. I … didn’t know you were there.” Saeran said, starting up the tap-tappity thing with his fingers unconsciously once more.

Yoosung peeked into the bedroom, only the top of his blond head and his eyes visible.

“Y-you’re not angry?”

“What? Why would I be angry?” Saeran asked, an eyebrow raised.

“C-cos I.. um…” Yoosung’s face had to be full blown tomato colour. All Saeran could see was his hair, forehead and eyes….the skin that was visible was undeniably pink right now. “sleptwithyourbrotherandwe’reinlovenowiI’msorry”

Saeran glanced at Saeyoung, noting that his brother was rather unashamedly relishing the fact that  Yoosung was so utterly embarrassed.

_God dammed Sadist….Ugh._

“Yoosung.” Saeran, tried to smile… Sweet Jesus, did he try  but judging by that squeak Yoosung made all he’d succeeded at doing was appearing more creepy than kind. “I promise I’m not angry. You’re a good guy, my brother is lucky to have you. Okay?”

_Thank fuck for the endless sessions on learning how to deal with people. Shit…._

“Okay Folks! That’s all for today! Join us next time for another episode of ‘Awkward family Situations with your hosts, Yoosung Kim and the Choi brothers!’” Saeyoung suddenly declared. “Yoosung, Out. Princess, eat your breakfast. Oh and here ya go!” Saeyoung threw the phone at Saeran, which the younger brother was only barely able to catch.

“Hello? Saeran?”

Saeran looked down at the phone where Zen’s unmistakable voice distantly spoke once again.

“Saeran, are you there?”

Saeran looked up at his brother who was now at the door, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Ooops. My finger slipped. Bye!” Saeyoung closed the door as he left, laughing like a mad scientist.

_Fuck….._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys thought it was gonna get naughty when Zen got in the shower huh? It's fine, so did I but it just kinda didnt go that way lol Damn you muse! why must you mess with what I wanna do?!
> 
> Anywhooooo thanks for reading! feel free to leave a Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it! I live of acceptance and encouragement to be honest. Female version of Zen FTW! :D Well, without the gorgeous long white hair, and gorgeous face, Or gorgeous ass....yeah I'll shut up right now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Zen makes mistakes sometimes. He's human too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is probably the last update for this week! I'm going to be busy tomorrow and the next so I shall not be able to write until the weekend. 
> 
> I am not the best at dialogue and there is a LOT of dialogue in this chapter so I hope it turned out ok!
> 
> Oh also! If the Dialogue between Zen and Saeran in the first part of Zen's POV seems forced and well, fake. Then I did my job cos it's meant to ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

 

 

_Fuck...._

Saeran’s heart was beating a mile a minute.

“Yes! I’m here! Saeyoung called you b….” A muffled ‘Oh shit’ followed by a loud crash interrupted what he was about to say.

“Zen?”

There was some rustling at the end of line and then a vague mumble that may or may not have been a curse word.

“Ow.” Zen groaned when he finally answered. “Shit that hurt.”

“Are you Okay?” Saeran asked, genuinely concerned now that Zen might have really hurt himself.

“Yeah. Probably. “

“What do you mean ‘Probably’. What happened?”

“I sort of fell.”

“How do you ‘sort of fall?”

“Ah, I was in the shower and I stretched to get the phone. I was trying to not get it wet and I lost my balance. I’m okay though.” Zen chuckled and then sighed. “Ah, I’m an idiot.”

Saeran shook his head, surprised to note the relief he felt knowing that Zen was (probably) okay.

“Yeah, you are. You should have ignored it.”

“Dude, cut me some slack, it’s not my fault.  I saw your name pop up on the screen, got excited and reacted without thinking.”

“Excited?...”

“Whoops. There I go again saying too much.” Zen said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“Why?” Saeran asked, almost in a whisper.

“What?”

“Why were you excited?”

A moment passed before Saeran heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I…I just think we could be good friends if you give it a chance, you know? I’d love to get to know you better, if you’d let me. Would you?”

“That isn’t an answer, Zen.”

“Neither is that.” Zen countered.

“I asked you first.”

“But I’m prettier.” Zen replied.

“You’re ridiculous.” Saeran couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips, nor the soft tone of his voice when he replied.

“Maybe. But I’m still prettier, though.” Zen refused to back down. “Okay fine. We’re both pretty. Will you answer me now?”

Zen was obviously trying to keep the tone of the conversation somewhat light. It wasn’t working though. Not even a little bit. What Zen was asking was a loaded question. Saeran could feel the anxiety returning full force. He could practically feel his heart trying to escape his chest as the beat got faster and louder by the second. Zen needed and answer. But…..

 “Maybe? I don’t know.” Saeran said truthfully, his voice cracking a little, his breathing becoming a little more erratic.

“Heeeey, easy there. Saeran, that’s fine. Come on, Breathe for me. Calm yourself down. You can do it.”

_Deep breath in for three seconds. Out for four._

_In for three. Out for four._

“Good. That’s right. Just like that. _Breathe.”_

It took him a few minutes, but he was able to calm his breathing to a level that wasn’t as alarming.

“Good…..Feel better?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise.  It’s fine.” He could hear Zen take a deep breath of his own before continuing. “Listen Saeran, it’s understandable that you’re still a little wary of me.  And honestly, what just happened was entirely my fault. I was way too forceful. I’m sorry. Just… Just know that, when you’re ready, I’ll still be here. And if that time never comes. That’s fine too. The choice is yours. Don’t ever feel pressured into doing something that you don’t want to do. You have the right to say no.”

Trust Zen to say exactly the right thing, _exactly_ when Saeran needed to hear it the most.

Saeran took another deep breath wondering how the hell the conversation got so deep. Fuck. Zen could be intense. Where was that ‘fake’ inconsequential chatter that the other RFA members insisted on when talking with Saeran? It was pointless, sure. But easy to deal with. So fucking easy....this was hard. Yet even though talking like this _was_ hard,  it wasn’t entirely unwelcomed. As long as it was Zen...If it was Zen it was Okay.

“Anyway, thanks for calling. And honest, it’s all good. We’re fine….Buuuuuut I kinda really need to go get dressed now. I’m literally standing here naked, dripping wet and shivering.” Zen chuckled, yet even with the chuckle it was plain from his tone he was trying to hide his disappointment. “I guess I’ll see you when I see you.”

“No wait!” Saeran said loudly, startling even himself. “I want to try....I think….If it’s you… I think I can do it.”

“Eh?” Zen asked sounding confused. “You want to try dressing me? Ah, Um...well, if that’s what you want, I don’t mind but you’re all the way across town and...”

Saeran laughed, whether from nerves, or relief or whatever he didn’t know.

“Idiot. That’s not what I meant. I meant I want to try being friends with you.”

“Ah! Oh. Oooooooh! Okay, that makes more sense!  Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“YAY!!”

“Yay?” Saeran laughed loudly once more. “You were seriously going to let me dress you? What the hell, Zen.”

“I did think it was a bit odd but you know, I figured if it makes you happy, then why not.”

“You really are an idiot.”

“Ah but I am a beautiful idiot.”

This time, they both laughed together.

“You have a nice laugh by the way. I’ve never heard you laugh before.” Zen said, and something in the way he said it made Saerans heart skip a beat.

“I forgot I could even laugh like this to be honest… Anyway, you should get dressed.”

“Alright. I’ll text you later and we can arrange to meet.”

“Fine. But, we shouldn’t meet up here. Saeyoung wouldn’t leave us alone.”

“Oh, that’s true. What about my apartment? If Saeyoung drove you that should be okay, right? Oh! Dude! I just got this new T.V and let me tell you I look awesome in HD. We can watch one of my musicals!”

“Sounds good.”

“Wooohoo! Okay. I’m going to hang up now! I’m starting to lose feeling in my toes and my fans would freak if I ended up losing them to them to frostbite. Bye!!!”

The line went dead and not 5 seconds later, the phone pinged again.

**Zen 9.05am** – I’M HAPPY! :D *image attached*

Saeran’s eyes widened.

“Holy. Shit…”

The photo was of a very wet, very happy looking Zen complete with a smile so huge that his eyes were almost closed. Obviously, Zen had taken the photo only of his face and shoulders.

His face.

Shoulders.

And a very large, very clear, full length mirror on the wall behind him.

***************

Zen was still mortified.

About a week had passed since the phone call with Saeran.  Regardless of the many texts exchanged between them during that time, neither had mentioned the photo.

That did not mean, that Saeran had not noticed it.  How could he not?  With the angle of the photo, and the positioning of the mirror….Long story short, Zen flashed his entire ass at the younger man. Not on purpose, of course. But the fact that in that mirror, was a perfectly clear reflection of Zen’s ass was impossible to deny.

“Ah, man.” Zen ran his fingers through his hair as he was prone to do when he was nervous. “How am I supposed to act in front of him now?”

It wasn’t that Zen was embarrassed about his body. He loved his body. It was simply that basic decency dictates that one should not flash their ass at someone they are only just getting to know. No matter how awesome that ass is. There was no possible excuse for it.

Trying (and failing) to distract himself from the worries, Zen decided he may as well get changed. Normally, he wouldn’t bother. He would just stay in his lounge clothes sacrificing perfection for comfort. Considering the circumstances though, it was probably a good idea to dress in something that would make him look more…refined.

Yeah, that’s the image he wanted to portray this evening. Maybe that way he could convince Saeran that he wasn’t some sort of pervert.

In the end, he opted for a pair of comfortable jeans and a black V neck sweater.  He’d only just finished putting it on when the door bell rang.

“Welcome, Saeran! So good of you to come. Please, Come in!”

Saeran’s eyebrow raised a briefly.

“Ah. Um. Okay…Thank you?”

“Just sit anywhere you like!  I’ll be right back, go ahead and get comfortable.” Zen closed the door, making his way over to the open plan kitchen.

Shit, he was still nervous as fuck. He needed to calm down. After all, he was an actor. He could do this. Perform! That’s what he does for a living for God’s sakes!

“O…kay?” Saeran said, as he sat down on the couch.

“I have Pineapple Juice, Phd Pepper, Water, Beer or Wine. I know you can’t have the Beer or wine so, what do you prefer?”

“Pineapple Juice is fine. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, Saeran.” Zen said, pouring a glass of wine for himself and a glass of juice for Saeran before making his way back to the living room and sitting down next to the younger man on the Couch.

Saeran took the glass from Zen and rest it on his leg, sitting somewhat stiffly.

Zen needed some way to break the ice. Saeran looked… Well, he looked tense and uncomfortable as hell if truth be told. So, Zen did what he knew how to do best.

He performed.

He spoke about his new role. He spoke about the fan letters he’d received.  He told Saeran about the new commercial Jumin wanted him to star in. He told him a funny story about that one time a fan had dressed up like his agent just to sneak into the theatre and meet him, only to fail miserably when she came face to face with his real manager.

And…it didn’t work.

Saeran STILL  looked stiff as a board. Except now he was doing that tap-tappity thing and that was never a good sign.

Zen was almost thankful when the doorbell rang and he excused himself to whilst he went to pay for the takeout he’d ordered before Saeran arrived.

They sat on the couch, eating their dinner of hamburger and rice in near silence. Only occasionally commenting on the quality of the food.

Zen was at a loss.

He’d been looking forward to this all week. In texts Saeran had (after a somewhat slow and awkward start) become comfortable enough to even tease the young actor at times. The messages between them had flowed effortlessly as they texted each other about nothing and everything all at once. Zen even caught himself flirting once or twice (as he was prone to do when he liked someone).

Whoa! When he liked someone? Wait, what?

“I should probably call Saeyoung to come and pick me up.” Saeran said, not even a second after he finished his hamburger.

The thought of Saeran leaving so soon, snapped Zen out of his thoughts.

He didn’t want that.

Just the thought of Saeran leaving, feeling worse than he did when he arrived made Zen’s heart clench tight and his breath catch in his throat.

Without a second thought, he placed a hand over Saeran’s Tap-tapitty hand. “Please don’t leave. Not yet.” Zen sighed, looking down and somewhat ashamed. “Look, I’m sorry. I was nervous. I really wanted you to have fun and I guess I tried too hard.”

Surprisingly, the tension from Saerans shoulders seemed to lessen a little, his back curving faintly as he started to relax.

“Also…I was still a little embarrassed about accidentally flashing my ass at you in that selfie last week. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m proud of my ass. But that definitely wasn’t the best moment to flaunt it. It really would have been better to wait till we got to know each other better before I did that.”

And then…..Saeran snorted.

He actually snorted out laugh so loud, and laughed so hard, that that tears gathered in his eyes. So much so, that it became necessary to use the sleeve of his sweater to wipe them away so he could see.

“Wait, so you would have shown it to me anyway?” Saeran asked as best he could through his laughter.

“Of course! I worked hard to make my ass look that good! It would be unfair if I didn’t show it off to my friends. ” Zen exclaimed, smiling widely.

“You’re Joking.” Saeran blinked, not entirely sure now that Zen was joking after all.

Zen winked.

“Only a little.”

They stared at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing simultaneously. Eventually, when they finished laughing, Saeran mumbled something under his breath that Zen didn’t quite catch.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“I said.” Saeran repeated in a low, almost embarrassed tone, as he tucked a stray strand of fire red hair behind his ear with his gaze pointed downwards. “It _is_ a pretty nice ass.”  

Okay. There was no maybe about it. Saeran was absolutely embarrassed. The proof was on the pink tinge on the tips of his ears and the pink blush on his cheeks.

And it was not the awful, terrible kind of embarrassment that made one feel bad for the other party, either. It was the kind of embarrassment that woke ‘the beast within’ and had it raising its snout in interest.

_Oh...oh wow. Oh shit…Ok, deflect! Deflect! Make a Joke, Hyun. Anything._

“It is, isn’t it? It’s my best ASSet, if I do say so myself.”

_Aaaaaaaand fail._

“That was terrible.” Saeran said, deadpan, and a second later a teeny tiny almost not there smile formed on his lips.

“Oh, come on. That was awesome.”

“Sure it was.” There was that sarcastic tone again, and just as before the tiny, almost imperceptible smile followed.

Zen smiled, unable to contain his happiness.

They were talking!

It wasn’t awkward, and it wasn’t forced. It was fun and exactly what he had hoped today would be like. In hindsight, the failure of the previous hour and a half or so was his fault entirely. Instead of being himself, Zen had adopted his ‘entertainer’ persona. That was not who Saeran had come to see. That was not who Saeran wanted to know better.

“Hey, I have an idea! Do you like games?” Zen exclaimed, standing up and heading to the unit below his new T.V.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Yoosung gave me his old PS3.”  Zen chuckled. “I bet I can kick your ass at Tekken.”

Saeran raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Sorry to disappoint you. But the one who’s gonna get their pretty ass kicked is you.”

“Oh. Oh wow. Okay….Yeah. It’s definitely on now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I spent like forever going over and over this so if there are any errors I'm sorry. It got to the point where I didn't even know what I was reading anymore hahaha :D 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading as always! You guys rock :D Have a great weekend if I don't see you before then and I shall be back on Monday! 
> 
> Hugs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny bit of angst, some Yooven and some Zenran fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.....
> 
> I didn't end up going out tonight for dinner so you guys get a suprise chapter :D 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, so if there are grammar errors and some odd things, sorry. I gave it a good couple of readthroughs and it seems fine to me. but I will check again at some point over the weekend and edit if needed. I just figured you guys would prefer it now rather than have to wait ;)
> 
> Hope you like it! Teeny bit of angst but I promise it's all good in the end! don't worry!

During the next couple of months, Zen and Saeran met up frequently. Often as much as commitments allowed. In fact, if Saeran wasn’t at one of his sessions, or Zen wasn’t working they were more than likely hanging out at Zen’s place or occasionally over at Saeran’s bunker.

Sure, there had definitely been one or two bumps along the way but they were most definitely. Absolutely. Undeniably friends.

And Zen could not be more thrilled. Okay that was a lie. He could definitely be more thrilled. Unexpectedly, an image of Saeran's face popped into his mind and stomach did a weird kind of flippity flop 

 Man, he had it bad

 Zen stood and took the DVD of the movie they had planned on watching out of the case and inserted it in the DVD player hoping that keeping busy would stop him thinking of….Well, impossible things, honestly.

Of all the people he could have fallen for, he had to fall for someone who was absolutely not even remotely ready for any sort of romantic relationship. Let alone a relationship with Zen. Forget the fact that Zen wasn’t even sure for certain that Saeran was into guys. A relationship with Zen would be hard for anyone.

Only last week his agent had to call the police after a woman kept harassing Zen outside the theatre where he was performing insisting that ‘He let her have his babies.’  Zen shuddered at the thought. Occurrences like that were common when one worked in the public eye. Usually they turned out to be nothing more than someone getting a little bit over zealous and a quick brush with the authorities sobered them right up

“Enough.” He told himself. “It’s not like he even see’s you in that way anyway.”

Still. It wasn't like he could change his feelings even if he wanted to.  The important thing to remember was that he and Saeran were friends. He’d got what he wanted.

Friends.

Yet…why was it that didn’t feel like nearly enough. He wanted _more._

 

****************

“Soooooooooo. What are the Prince and Princess's plans for today then?” Saeyoung asked, as he made a stop at a red light. 'Anything....naughty?' 

“Shut up. I've already told you it's not like that.” 

Saeran absentmindedly looked out of the passenger window. If nothing else in protest at his brother’s incessant teasing.

“Ahhhhhh! But here's the million dollar question!' Saeyoung glanced at his brother briefly. A mischievous smirk on his lips. 'Do you want it to be?”

“Seriously, Saeyoung. Shut up now before I **_make_** you shut up.”

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Saeyoung glanced down at his brother’s hand, then back up at the road.

“Okay, okay.”

Minutes passed in silence. Only the sound of the revving of the engine could be heard as Saeyoung stepped on the gas overenthusiastically (and quite unnecessarily in Saeran’s opinion). 

The sun set about an hour ago, the street lights lit up their path as they travelled through the labyrinth style streets in the centre of the city. Usually, Saran wouldn’t think to visit Zen this late. But since the actor had had a performance earlier that day it was either that or stay home and deal with the lovebirds. He really, _really_ didn’t want to deal with Saeyoung’s version of showing his lover affection.

Not that Yoosung did not seem to like it. But that was beside the point.

“You know.” Saeyoung said, suddenly. The serious tone of voice making Saeran pay closer attention than he normally would. “Zen's a good, honest guy. He isn't going to go anywhere.”

“I know that…”

“But, do you really?” Saeyoung asked as he shifted into third gear and took another turn.

“If you have something to say, Saeyoung then say it. You’re starting to piss me off”

“Saeran….I think you should tell Zen how you feel.”

“.....Don’t.”

“Even if he didn't feel the same way it isn’t like he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. Just think of what you’re missing out of if he does feel the same. You guys would…'

Saeran snapped, interrupting his brother and refusing to hear another word.

"Jesus, Saeyoung! I said DON’T! Are you fucking stupid?! Did you not hear me say WE’RE NOT LIKE THAT! Why does everything always have to be sexual with you?”

Saeyoung, gripped the steering wheel tighter, obviously trying to keep his calm.

“I didn’t say you have to fuck him, Saeran. I was talking about feelings. Can you honestly tell me you feel the same about Zen as you do about Yoosung? Or me, even?” 

Fuck.

Saeyoung _really_ didn’t know when to leave well enough alone.  

Being friends with Zen was _enough_. Saeran was happier than he’d ever been. There was no point in even thinking about wanting more. After all, he already had more than his share of happiness. Honestly Saeran was scared to jinx it by even thinking about ‘ _more’._  

No. He didn’t want to hear it. Saeyoung didn’t have a fucking clue what he was talking about.

“Saeyoung. I swear. If you don't shut up right now...” And the glare with which he looked at his brother was a warning if there ever was one. 

That was when Saeyoung lost the tentative control he’d been cultivating since four stops back.

“Okay. Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want!  But at least be honest with yourself, even if you refuse to be honest with me! I love you, Saeran. Why can’t you see that I only want to help you! THAT is why I’m telling you to tell Zen. Because I know how much of a bitch it is to _want_ someone so damn much and _lie_ to yourself every single fucking day whilst you pretend you don’t want more!”

Saeyoung took the last corner a little too fast and almost lost control of the car. Thankfully he regained control fairly quickly.

“SO WHAT?! It’s not like you didn’t end up with him anyway!”

“YA! But if Zen hadn’t called me out on my bullshit I would have had to watch the love of my life _be with someone else!_ I don’t want what almost happened to me to happen to you!  ”

“I AM NOT YOU!” Saeran yelled as he slammed his hand on the dashboard. “Stop the car. I want to get out.”

“Fine!”

Saeran practically jumped out the car as soon as it stopped, slamming the door with a loud bang before storming off towards Zen's house.

 

\-------

Saeyoung didn't drive off right away. Even through his anger he didn’t leave until he saw Saeran turn the corner onto the road Zen’s apartment was.

Then, he did what he always did when he was upset. He grabbed his cell and texted Yoosung.

**God707 8.24pm -** I had a fight with Saeran :( give me love  <3

**MyCutieYoosung 8.25pm -** what happened? Are you ok?

**God707 8.25pm** \- Ya. I told him he should tell Zen how he feels.

**God707 8.25pm** – Because I don’t want him to lose his chance

**God707 8.25pm** – I almost lost you to MC….I don’t want that to happen to him.

**God707 8.25pm** \- :( :( :(

**MyCutieYoosung 8.26pm  –** Oh Honey. Saeran isn’t you and Zen isn’t Me.

**God707 8.26pm** – Funny you should say that….

**MyCutieYoosung 8.26pm  –** Also. He’s probably scared. You and me had been friends for over two years.

**MyCutieYoosung  8.26pm** – He’s been friends with Zen for what? Maybe two months?

**MyCutieYoosung** **8.27pm** – Give them time. They’ll figure it out.

**MyCutieYoosung 8.27pm** – I know you want to help. But, trying to force them together out of some misplaced sense of foreboding isn’t going to work, Honey.

Saeyoung sighed. God he hated when Yoosung was right. Because that meant that he was wrong.  And Jesus did he hate being wrong.

 Fine. 

He’d have to apologise to Saeran and that was not going to be easy. Saeyoung needed to build up some courage to beg his brother for forgiveness later.

**God707 8.28pm** \- ok new topic.

**God707 8.28pm** \- I'll be home in about half an hour.

**God707 8.28pm** \- get the rope ready, babe ;) ;) xx

**MyCutieYoosung -** the red velvet one? NOW?! it's only 8.30!

**God707 8.29pm –** Ohoho, I know you didn't just talk back at me. Because if you did, that would mean I'd have to punish you. 

**MyCutieYoosung 8.29pm** \- No! Definitely no talk back! I'll get it ready right now! 

**God707 8.29pm** \- Good boy. ;) I'll be home soon. Love you xx 

**MyCutieYoosung 8.29pm** – Love you more xx

 

 

\------

“What's wrong?” Zen asked Saeran as soon as the actor opened the door.

Saeran knew he couldn’t get anything past Zen so he didn’t even try to pretend everything was alright.

“I had a fight with Saeyoung…..”

“Ah.”  Zen said in understanding. Moving to a side so that Saeran could enter the apartment. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Do you want a hug?”

Saeran looked at Zen unamused, expecting Zen to be joking. But nothing about Zen’s expression gave even the slightest hint that he had been joking. Before Saeran could comment, Zen spoke again.

“Okay. That's a no then.” Zen ran his hand through his hair. “Oh. I have an idea that might help. Come with me.”

“What? Where?”

“You'll see.” Zen said with a wink.

“Zen…I don't like surprises.”

“Oh. True.” Zen grabbed his jacket from the hanger by the door. “I want to show you the stars from the terrace. I promise there won’t be anyone else up there. It just that looking at the stars always calms me down when I'm angry or upset I thought you might like it. Is that Okay?”

Zen stood by the door patiently waiting for an answer.

“If you’d rather stay here and just watch the movie that’s cool too.”

“No.” Saeran said, walking towards his friend. “I wanna go.”

Zen smiled and they left the apartment, up the elevator and climbed the last flight of stairs to the terrace.  When they got there, they stood side by side as the stars twinkled above them. Both looking up at the sky.

“When I was little” Zen said after they had been silent for a few minutes. “My mother used to tell me that I was ugly”

Saeran’s gaze quickly snapped towards Zen.

_What?_

Zen kept looking up at the stars and continued talking in a soft tone.

“She said, that because I was ugly, that I had to study because no one would ever take me seriously if I wasn't _at least_ smart. For the longest time. I believed her. My brother agreed that I needed to focus on studying and stop being ridiculous by saying I wanted to sing and dance. I ran away from home when I was 16.”

Saeran swallowed thickly. Something about Zen’s expression and melancholy tone made his heart hurt and his throat feel tight.

“A couple of years back, I got back in touch with my brother. We’re trying to work out our differences and build a relationship but it’s hard. He wants me to quit acting and come back home. He still thinks I’m wasting my time here and that he knows what’s best for me.”

Saeran desperately wanted to comfort his friend but he didn’t have a clue what to do or say. Still he had to say something, but even when he tried to speak nothing came out.

Being a full foot taller, Zen looked down at Saeran until mint green eyes met garner red.

“You’re probably wondering why it is that I’m telling you this, right?”

Saeran nodded.

“I guess I just wanted you to know something about me that was important. And if it helps you put things into perspective with Saeyoung then Even better. He’s an idiot your brother.” Zen chuckled. “But it still awe’s me that he was willing to give up his freedom to give you a better future.

Sure, nothing happened the way it was supposed to. He was lied to and you thought he’d abandoned you and run away. In the end you both suffered.  But Saeran… the fact that he was willing go _that far_ for you...His love for you has got to be immense.”

Saeran swallowed.

Then Swallowed again, cursing the damn lump that refused to go down.

“Zen?”

“Yeah?”

“Hypothetically. If I wanted to hug you…How would I do that?”

Zen looked surprised for a moment, then smiled.

"Like this." Zen answered, his voice low as he raised a hand and rest it on the nape of Saeran’s neck, gently pulling the shorter man towards his chest. The grip was light enough that if Saeran wanted to, he could pull away easily.

But he didn’t want to pull away.

In fact, as soon as their bodies met, Saeran instinctively wrapped his arms around Zen’s waist, and pulled the other man closer against him as he rest his head against the Zen’s shoulder.

“Well done. You’re a natural.” Zen said, mirroring Saeran’s actions and wrapping his arms around the redheads shoulders. “There’s only one problem though.”

“What’s that?”

“I think that between your arms just became my new favourite place and I may never want to leave.”

Saeran laughed nervously.

“You're ridiculous.”

Zen pulled Saeran even closer, lowering his head so that his lips were right next to Saeran’s ear before saying softly.

“I don’t care if I’m ridiculous. I’m happy.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo what's this? finally some ZENRAN....sort of?...if you squint? lol 
> 
> Okay, so now's about the time you guys tell me if you want smut or not before I make my decision. So, please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos love and feedback if you enjoyed it is very much appreciated!!! hugs for all!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! Saeyoung goes from cuddly to sexy beast in 0.2 seconds lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!
> 
> Something weird happened last chapter and it didn't send out email notifications...so you may want to check if  
> You missed that before reading this one ;p 
> 
> Also, we're almost done guys! Smut next  
> Chapter? Or sweet kissy time? Up to you!

_Darkness..._

_So, so impossibly dark._

_"Saeyoung!!!!"_

_Saeran's throat hurt when he called out for his brother. His voice feeling like sandpaper as it traveled along his vocal chords._

_He was so very thirsty. So hungry..._

_His lips, cracked and bleeding, stung even worse as tears flowed freely down skin._

_"Saeyoung! Please!!!" A sob caught in his throat making him cough uncontrollably_

_"Where are you?!!"_

_"Saeran...."_

_There!_

_It was distant, but that was definitely his twins voice._

_"I can't...I don't know where you are! Saeyoung!... Saeyoung!"_

_Gradually, his brothers voice became louder._

_More insistent._

"I'm here Saeran. Wake up. I'm right here..."

Saeran opened his eyes, disorientated as he was, the only thing he saw was the colour gold.

When his eyes adjusted, his brothers face and golden eyes finally came into focus.

"Hi Princess." Saeyoung said, his voice lacking it's usual teasing tone and instead sounding softer and uncharacteristically genuine. "You're in your room. You're all grown up. It's only a memory. You're safe."

Searan took a deep breath, actively working on calming his breathing back to normal.

"I'm fine." He managed to say after some time. "I'm okay now. You can go back to bed."

"Want some water?" Saeyoung asked.

"No."

"Alright. Try to go back to sleep if you can. It's only 5am."

Saeran closed his eyes.

"Okay."

He felt his bed shift as his brother stood from where he'd been sitting.

Saeyoung ruffled his twin's hair and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Goodnight Princess."

As he left left, closing the door behind him, Saeran wondered when it was that his brothers insistence on calling him 'Princess' had become a comfort rather than an annoyance. Never in a million years did he actually think he'd like being called something so.... _stupid_.

That night terror had caught him off guard since it had been a few weeks now since the last one. They occurred almost every night in the beginning. Now though, it happened a lot less frequently (thankfully.) In any case he supposed it was an improvement, at least.

The first time he'd woken up screaming (about a week after moving in), Saeyoung had been visibly upset. However, after six months, it was a great comfort that his brother knew exactly what to say to calm him down fairly quickly.

Saeran rolled onto his side and grabbed his cell, unlocking the screen by placing his Forefinger on the main cell button. A feature, he'd quickly come to appreciate considering Saeyoung's warped sense of privacy.

Scrolling across to the messaging app and into Zen's chat, he began re-reading the texts of the previous day.

Reading Zen's texts always made him feel better.

 **Prettyboylovescats 2.15am** \- I hate that I can't see you tomorrow :(

 **PrincessSaeran 2.17am** \- it's fine. I'll see you on Saturday. Have a great show tomorrow. Goodnight.

 **Prettyboylovescats 2.17am** \- Goodnight!

"For fucks sake, Saeyoung! You changed my contact names?!! Are you twelve?!"

Well, obviously fingerprint recognition was a useless deterrent. Honestly, he should have known better. It wasn't like it would keep Saeran out either if he really wanted to get in.

"Ugh." Saeran turned off the phone and put it back on his bedside table, laying on his back and draping an arm over his eyes.

_Oh shit, yeah...tomorrow._

Saeran had decided that tomorrow, he would finally go and see Zen perform in the musical he was currently starring in. Yoosung and Saeyoung would be going with him for support in case he couldn't handle it and needed help. He was anxious as hell about it, but determined nevertheless that he wanted to try. Zen didn't have a clue that Saeran would be going to his musical. The younger man had decided against telling the actor primarily because he wanted to surprise him after Zen admitted that he loved surprises. Also, to a lesser extent, he didn't want to disappoint his friend in the event that he couldn't bring himself to walk into the theater.

Saeran smiled as he anticipated Zen's happy expression when the actor realized Saeran had braved the crowds just for him.

Their relationship had progressed well this past half a year. He could now say without a shadow of a doubt, that Zen was his best friend.

Along with his brother, Zen was undeniably one of the most important people in his life. He could also admit now, that his feelings were no longer strictly platonic. There'd been many times that he'd caught himself staring at his friend wondering what his lips would feel like, or how it would feel to run his fingers through that wonderfully soft looking hair....

The only problem was that it was becoming increasingly hard to hide his feelings.

Since they'd hugged that day on the terrace it was like all the walls between them were demolished. Zen freely touched him regularly now. Not in a sexual way (unfortunately), yet it still made Saerans heart race every time Zen lightly touched his shoulder, knee....or the actor hugged him randomly for no reason. It didn't matter that Zen did it with entirely innocent intentions. Saeran honestly couldn't stop from reacting.

Hell, only last week whilst watching Games of thrones at Zen's place, he'd had to recite the entire code for LOLOL in his mind just to keep ah...little Saeran under control.

For some reason, the actor decided he'd rather read instead of watching the series. And so, in true Zen form, he'd proceeded to lay back on the couch, head on the armrest reading happily with a book held high and sprawled across the entire couch.....with his legs resting on Saeran's thighs who sat on the other end undecided as to whether he should thank or curse his luck at said  turn of events.

Saeran groaned and closed his eyes tighte,r determined stop thinking about Zen and go to sleep.

In the end, It was 7.30am before sleep finally claimed Saeran once more.

****  
"Is he alright?" Yoosung asked when Saeyoung came back to their bed.

"Ya. The usual."

The redhead slipped under the covers, laying on back, hands behind his head on the pillow. Yoosung took the opportunity to shimmy on over and rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, rest an arm on his chest and a leg over his thigh.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, babe." Saeyoung answered, placing his free hand over Yoosung's. "I'm used to it. Just...cuddle me more."

Saeyoung wrapped his other arm around the blond's slim shoulders as the Yoosung nuzzled further into his chest.

"I can do that."

"I'm not sure he's going to be able to handle the crowds tomorrow..." Saeyoung said, intertwining their fingers together on his chest.

"He will. Have some faith. Saeran's stronger than you give him credit for."

"It's not that I don't have faith in him. I _know_ he's strong...It's just...I can't help it. I worry."

" 'Course you do, Honey. That's one of the things about you that I love the most. You care so much." Yoosung replied as he nuzzled even more.

Saeyoung pulled their intertwined fingers up to his lips and kissed the back of his boyfriends hand.

"Anyway, there's still a few hours before we have to get up. Get some more sleep."

"Only if you do too."

Saeyoung chuckled.

"So demanding."

"Yup!" Yoosung glanced up and smiled widely. "I'm not sorry."

"Oh really?" Saeyoung said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"We'll see about that..."

In an instant he had the smaller man pinned under him. Hands held in a vice grip above the blond's head, firmly  pressed against the mattress.

Yoosung gawked at Saeyoung, eyes wide and pupils dilating rapidly.

"H-hey!"

"Naughty boys who don't do as their told have to be disciplined. Don't act so surprised. You knew what would happen."

Yoosung blushed profusely and holy shit did that get Saeyoung's blood pumping like there was no tomorrow.

The hacker lowered his head and kissed his lovers lips roughly, lightly biting at the bottom one.

Not _too_ hard. But enough that Yoosung would feel the sting without it technically hurting.

"By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be screaming my name and begging me to fuck you." Saeyoung said, his voice deadly serious.

The whimper that Yoosung let out in response to his words had Saeyoung's cock spring to attention.

"If you're a good boy and do everything I say, I'll reward you when I'm satisfied. Do you understand?" He continued, licking  briefly at his boyfriend's lips.

"Y-yes." Yoosung answered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Saeyoung gripped Yoosungs wrists tighter making the younger man wince. once  again leting out another delicious whimper.

"I didn't hear you."

"Ah...Yes! Yes!" Yoosung repeated loudly. "Yes I understand!"

"Thats my good boy."

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Seven! ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hugs to all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. Smut warning ;) also, these two adorkable babies didn't realize they were basically a thing all along lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I wrote it on my phone so if the format is a bit wonky forgive me . I shall read it over when I am on the PC.  
> *whistles innocently*  
> Soooooo there's smut...but you gotta go through some plot stuff first :p off you go ;)

The theatre was packed to bursting. Not a single seat left empty as the mass of fans gathered for the last night of the show.

  
It was pretty lucky they managed to get tickets at all, to be honest. Well, either that Saeyoung's hacking abilities played a part.

On second thought, it was almost definitely Saeyoung's doing. 

Saeran's breath hitched when Zen hit a high note in the song he was performing. 

  
Saeran had only seen Zen act in dramas on T.V before, never actually hearing him sing at all.

And _wow_...had he been missing out.

As the young redhead sat in the front row, listening to his best friend sing in front of this massive crowd of people, full of confidence smiles, he wondered if Zen was indeed a mere human and not an Angel in disguise.

Every bit of anxiousness and discomfort Saeran had suffered to get to this point had been worth it just to hear Zen sing with that heavenly voice.

Or so that's what he thought, until Zen finished his song and pulled the heroine in for a kiss.

Saeran's grip on the armrest _tightened_. The force turning his knuckles white.

Saeran tried to control the anger welling up inside him as the reality struck him that Zen kissed others often. It was in his job description, after all. How many people had the actor kissed like it was nothing at all since he started his career?

"Poor Zen. That has to suck." Yoosung whispered, leaning to the side a little to his right so Saeran could hear him. "I feel bad for him. Zen told me once that he hated doing it but that it couldn't be helped."

Saeran nodded, less inclined to believe Yoosung whilst Zen was currently ' _making out_ ' with some actress on the stage.

Okay, that wasn't fair. It was part of an actors job, after all. Yoosung was right, it couldn't be helped. It's not like he hadn't witnessed Zen kiss anyone before. He had seen Zen kiss his co-stars in the TV Dramas he'd starred in before....seeing it  _live_  though....That made it much more real.

And Saeran much more angry.

The sound of the audience applauding suddenly, had Saeran jump in his seat.

"You Ok?" Saeyoung asked, noting his brothers stiff posture.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting the noise. I'm fine." Saeran answered, as he too began to clap, albeit somewhat shakily.

Saeran took a deep breath, paying attention to the story once more.

********

Zen changed into the next costume quickly, checking the time and noting he still had a good five minutes before he had to go back on stage. _Just enough time to send Saeran a text_ , he thought, grabbing his mobile from the dresser.

"Oh."

Saeyoung sent him a text.

**Luciel 21:30** \- look at the front row, middle, a bit to the left ;) ;) ;)  
**Luciel 21:30** \- You're welcome :D  
**Luciel 21:30** \- I expect payment in the form of Goldfish bread bellies.

_What the hell?_

The text was sent about an hour ago. Zen would have seen it then if it hadn't been that during the shows interval the Director had taken him aside and prattled on about how the actor playing the Villain was not following directions at all. Leaving Zen with barely enough time to complete a wardrobe change and retouch makeup.

A stage hand knocked on his door, signaling that it was time to return to the stage. Without giving Saeyoung's text much more thought, the actor made his way there.

******

The show was almost finished. Zen only had to show up and defeat the 'Bad guy'.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight was cast on Zen who stepped onto the stage a second later. The actor looked like the personification of beauty incarnate as he stood there, hair loose and flowing, challenging the Villain to a duel. The entire fight was acted out whilst the host of actors sang and danced.

Eventually, Zen landed the final blow and the villain 'fell to his death' accompanied by the enthusiastic cheers and applause of the audience.

Saeran was surprised to find himself clapping along with everyone else, a huge smile plastered in his face. Aside from the momentary bout of anger earlier, he'd loved the entire show.

"Wooooooooo Zen!!!!" Saeyoung cheered. "That's how you kick bad guy ass!!! Show the motherfucker who's Boss!"

Saeran couldn't help but laugh at his brothers enthusiasm, glancing to the side momentarily and shaking his head before looking back into the stage.

....And then their eyes _met_.

Zen had been mid-bow, stalling the second he saw Saeran, his expression frozen in shock. For a second, Saeran worried Zen was upset. That was until the actor straightened up and beamed at him with a look of pure elation. The actor broke out in a smile so genuine, Saeran's stomach did that weird tingly thing that was midway between a jolt of electricity and tickle.

Zen and the other actors bowed and bowed again whilst the audience applauded even louder, garnet red eyes never leaving mint-green.

Finally, the actors gave their last bow and went off stage. The lights in the theater brightened and people began shuffling to gather their coats and belongings.

"We'll wait till they've all left and head out later, Okay?" Saeyoung said, sitting back down on his seat with a plop. "Yoosung hand me that packet of Honey Buddha chips I snuck into your coat before."

Saeran was about to comment that eating in the theater wasn't allowed when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Zen 22:45** \- OMG!!! I can't believe you came to see me!!! Holy shit I'm so happy!!!!  
**Zen 22:45** \- Please don't leave!  
**Zen 22:45** \- I have to hug you !!!  
**Zen 22:46** \- Wait for me outside, okay?

Saeran chuckled.

**Saeran 22:47** \- Don't you have a cast party or something to go to? I don't want to make you late. I can see you tomorrow.  
**Zen 22:47** \- Nooooooooooo! I'm not going. I'd rather see you :(  
**Zen 22:48** \- Or do you have somewhere to be? It's fine if you do.  
**Saeran 22:48** \- No. Saeyoung brought the car. We're in no rush to get home. But are you sure it isn't a bother?  
**Zen 22:48** \- You're never a bother, babe.

Oh....oh okay...babe? Uh...

**Zen 22:49** \- Oh Shit! No! Hahahaha! Ooops dude* I meant dude.  
**Zen 22:49**  - But yes! Moving swiftly along... Will you wait?  
**Saeran 22:50** \- Yes.  
**Zen 22:50** \- Yay! okay! I'll be there in 15! Wait by the staff exit outside! See you soon!!! :D :D :D

"Idiot." Saeran said to himself, the word said more fondly than you'd expect.

  
Fifteen minutes had passed and gone. Saeran figured Zen would take longer anyway, so he wasn't too worried.

He waited where Zen had instructed whilst Saeyoung and Yoosung went to get the car. The exit door swung open suddenly and Zen stepped out, holding a duffle bag whilst his eyes scanned the dark alleyway.

"Saeran!" Yelled the actor breaking into a run, arms outstretched, as soon as he saw him.

Saeran braced himself for the inevitable tackle hug as Zen practically flew at him, wrapping his arms around his friend and hugging him tight.

"Thank you. I'm so happy. I still can't believe you came. " Zen said, holding Saeran even tighter.

"Of course I did. I'd do anything for you, you know that." Saeran said, elated that the Zen was happy. "You were awesome."

Zen reluctantly stepped away from the hug and the younger man missed his warmth almost instantly.

"Naturally." Zen chuckled "Aww man, I wish I'd seen you in the audience earlier, though. I would have been even more awesome if I knew you were watching."

"I thought you always do your best." Saeran teased.

"Well, yeah. But my best is always better if you're there."

Saeran blushed, looking down and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"Hey." Zen said. "Do you wanna come over and hang out. I'm not ready to end the night yet."

"Zen, it's like 11pm. I can't really make Saeyoung pick me up after."

"Oh. Yeah that wouldn't be fair." Zen said looking crestfallen for a second "Wait! You could stay over. I do have a spare futon. It'll be fun! We can eat unhealthy snacks and stay up late."

Saeran laughed.

"What like a pair of schoolgirls at a sleep over? Are we gonna talk about boys and have a pillow fight too?"

"Sure! I should probably warn you though. I am the top pillow fighting champion in the whole of Korea. I won't hold back just because we're friends." Zen winked, grinning like a fool.

Saeran wondered if staying at Zen's was even a good idea. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to.

Still, What if he had a night terror? How would Zen even react?

But....he really, _really_ wanted to go.

"Alright. I accept your challenge."

"Soooooo that's a yes?" Zen asked, and damn if the actor wasn't adorable bouncing lightly on his heels in excitement.

"Yeah. Ah..." Saeran said "I don't have any clothes though."

"It's fine, you can borrow mine."

"Zen, you're like two sizes bigger than me."

"So? It's only me and you. And I don't care what you wear as long as you're with me."

A car horn beeped and they both looked to the side to see Saeyoung in his red Porsche parked by the curb.

"Come on. Saeyoung can give us a lift!" Zen said, grabbing Saeran's hand and gently pulling his friend towards the car.

********

_Tap, tap,tap, tap..._

Saeran was _nervous_.

He'd already confessed to Zen that he may have a nightmare during the night, explaining what to do if that should happen. As expected, the actor said it wasn't a problem and went to grab a quick shower.

Saeran waited in the living room, sitting on the couch and wondering why on earth he was so God damned anxious. It's not like he hadn't been at Zen's before. Hell, he spent more time here than he did at home technically.

"Okay! I found some clothes I think will fit you. Go shower and change whilst I make us something to eat."

"Thanks."

The redhead went to the bathroom and took his shower quickly, impatient to head back out. Saeran blushed, as he slipped on the pair of boxers Zen lent him, noting it still had the tag and removing it with swift pull. The lounge pants fit fine as well but the sweater was another matter. The garment reached just above his knees, the sleeves a tad too long and the collar large enough that one of his shoulders was in danger of popping out entirely.

_Whatever._

All in all it was pretty comfortable even if it looked ridiculous.

"Hey, do you want the cheese or..." Zen said as Saeran stepped back into the living room, stopping mid sentence.

"What?" Asked Saeran, feeling self conscious. "Does it look that bad?"

Zen cleared his throat.

"Ah, no." The actor carried two plates with sandwiches into the living room, placing them on the coffee table next to a pair of steaming hot coffee mugs."You look good, actually. It suits you."

"Shut up." Saeran replied, blushing against his will and taking a seat on the couch.

Zen chuckled.

"Adorable."

Saeran threw a seat cushion at Zen, making the actor break out into laughter.

"Okay,okay." He said sitting next to Saeran facing him. "I'll change the subject. What did you think of the show?"

"I already said you were awesome."

"No not me. I know I was awesome. I meant what you thought of the whole thing." Zen asked, picking up the coffee mug and blowing on the beverage before taking a tentative sip.

"Oh. It was good."

"Anything you particularly liked? Or didn't? Ahhh I'm sorry I'm just so excited that I can finally talk about one of my musicals with you. "

Saeran thought back to the kissing scene, and whatever expression he made gave him away.

"What's wrong? You didn't like something? It's okay you can tell me I swear I won't be upset"

Saerans mouth answered before his mind caught up with it.

"Yoosung said you hate doing kissing scenes. Is that true?"

"Where did that come from?" Zen asked, sounding a little confused.

"Nevermind." Saeran said, mentally kicking himself for even asking. "Forget I said anything."

"No!....no it's ok. I wasn't expecting you to ask that, that's all." Zen placed his coffee mug on the table and ran a hand through his hair. "It's true. I don't like them. I usually try to get out of it if I can. I mean, I know it's not real ....that it's only acting. But I'm a romantic guy. I've always thought those are things you should do with the person you like, you know?"

"Yeah..."

"Saeran." Zen asked, voice low. "Did...did you not like seeing me kiss someone on stage? Is that why you asked?"

_Oh shit...he's too perceptive._

"It's stupid." Saeran tried to back track, digging himself even deeper when he carried on. "I don't even know why it bothered me. Seriously, just forget it."

"Why do you do that?." Zen said, looking a little sad. "Don't dismiss your feelings like they're nothing."

"Zen..."

"Saeran...Look, I know it's hard for you to talk about what's going on in your head. But it's just me and you here. I won't judge, I promise. You're important to me...I care about you and your feelings, so don't just...Brush them aside like they don't matter, okay."

Saeran took a deep breath.

He'd be lying if he said the prospect of confessing to Zen hadn't crossed his mind once or twice. And the possibility of being rejected wasn't simply just a little scary.

It was absolutely _terrifying_.

But...

"I...when I saw you kiss her...my heart stopped. I hated it. I hated it because it seemed like you could kiss people as easily as I change my shirt....It made me so _angry_."

Saeran stopped to take a breath, Zen's hand moved to rest on the redheads knee.

When Zen didn't say anything, Saeran let out a laugh that sounded less genuine and more self depreciating.

"I just realized. Its not that I was angry....I was jealous."

"Why?" Zen, prompted gently.

Saeran didn't answer so Zen asked again.

"Why were you jealous, Saeran?"

"BECAUSE THEY GET TO KISS YOU AND I DON'T!" Saeran yelled as his emotions got the better of him.

Saeran quickly covered his mouth with his hands, mortified he'd yelled at his best friend for something that the actor wasn't even at fault for.

"Shit Zen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Shhh." Zen grabbed Saeran's wrists, gently guiding the younger man to lower his hands. "It's alright. I'm glad you're being honest. You're doing really well."

Zen then raised a hand and tentatively rest it on Saeran's cheek, his thumb caressing the skin there gently.

"You can tell me the last part, Babe. You're almost there."

Saeran's heart was going a mile a minute, his entire body trembling with nerves.

"Y-you said Babe accidentally again."

"It wasn't an accident." Zen said, trailing his fingers down along the skin until his hand rest where Saeran's neck met his shoulder. "When you're ready. Tell me what you want to say."

Saeran's gaze met Zen's and somehow, in those garnet red eyes, the younger man found the courage to say the words.

"I'm .... I'm in love with you."

Zen let out a sigh, lowering his head in relief until their foreheads touched...

Then he  _smiled._

"I love you too. For so, _so_  long...I didn't think you felt the same way...Thank you." Zen closed his eyes tightly, trembling slightly. "Is it okay if I kiss you? If you're not ready..."

"I've been ready for months." Saeran said, unable to stop talking now that the proverbial dam had been broken. "Please don't make me wait. I can't tell you how many times I've imagined you kissing me, touching me."

Zen's lips pressed against Saeran's , completely derailing the younger mans trail of thought.

Fuck he'd been right.

Zen's lips were so, so soft and oh sweet Jesus was that a _lick_?

Zen pressed in a little more as he continued giving the younger man open mouthed kisses, occasionally flicking his tongue against Saeran's lips with the faintest of licks.

Taking the hint, Saeran did the same, their tongues meeting briefly once or twice before the kiss deepened.

_Holy shit._

_Holy fucking shit..._

Instinctively, Saeran inched closer, wrapping his arms around the other man as he moved to straddle Zen on the couch.

"Fuck...Babe..." Zen said on an exhale. "You have no idea how hard it is to hold back right now. If you do that...."

Saeran didn't stop.

"Then don't." He said, sitting down on Zen's lap.

The moment Saeran felt the actors hard length press against his own, he shuddered. What could only be called a needy whine escaping his lips as Zen thrust up involuntarily.

"F-fuck...fuck... I can't..."

"Too many clothes." Saeran mumbled between kisses.

Zen obliged, holding Saeran away for a moment whilst he quickly removed his sweater, barely an instant later helping Saeran remove as well.

"You're stunning." Zen whispered against Saeran's collar bone as he kissed and sucked gently at the skin there, arms wrapped around the others waist , his nails undoubtedly leaving crescent marks behind."Each and every inch of you...So beautiful."

"More!" Saeran panted running his fingers through Zen's long hair as he pulled the other man impossibly close. "Touch me more..."

The younger man rolled his hips for emphasis eliciting a deep groan in response.

Saeran was lost in a sea of sensations so overwhelming, he couldn't even think let alone talk.

Distantly, he could hear Zen's voice but he wasn't able to understand until the actor spoke more firmly.

"Saeran...you need to tell me if this is okay. You need to use your words here, Baby. I won't carry on unless you tell me it's okay."

"What?" Saeran was lost.... _what? Oh._

Zen's hand was resting on Saeran's abdomen, fingertips beginning to dip under the waist band but going no further.

"Yes." Saeran kissed Zen again, moving his own hand to Zen's waist band. "Yes, Please...together..."

"Fuck...How are you so sexy? Okay...together then."

Saeran knew there was no way in hell he was going to last long at all the second Zen pushed the waist band down and wrapped his long fingers around Saeran's cock.

"Off..."Saeran said impatiently when he tried to pull Zen's pants down and the lounge pants kept springing back up.

Zen almost fell off the couch when Saeran stood, barely able to keep up with the redheads eagerness. Thankfully they managed, and in less than five seconds they were both naked and back to the previous position, kissing wildly as they stroked each other's cocks together, their fingers intertwined wrapped over both their lengths.

Saeran moaned loudly, the combined sweat of their bodies and pre-come making everything feel even better.

"Z-zen...I...Oh God...Ah!!" An embarrassing whine escaped Saeran's lips as he came over both their hands with barely a warning.

"Oh...Fuck...Saeran....Baby...FUCK!"

Two more strokes and Zen followed, their come mixing together as they kissed breathlessly and their intertwined hands milked themselves through their climax.

"That was..." Zen said, trying to catch his breath "Wow."

"Yeah." Saeran replied, just as out of breath as Zen was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Zen kissed his cheek affectionately. Then his forehead and finally his lips once again.

"We should probably get cleaned up and head to bed."

"Together?"Saeran asked, his sense returning now. 

"Together."

Saeran blushed.

They were doing a lot of things together lately it seems.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blushing worse than Saeran right now. I headcannon that Zen likes to use the endearment 'Baby during sexy times and Babe all others with his partner ;P Feel free to read it as Babe if its not your thing tho :D
> 
> Aaaaaanywhooooo * cough* smut is not my forte but I hope you enjoyed it regardless :D 
> 
> Okay. We're done! Thanks for reading to the end guys! 
> 
> Also, bet you thought the Title was referring to the tap-tappity thing. Nope :D kudos for those who picked that up :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback and cookies! :D


End file.
